Transformers Prime - Resurrection Dinobot
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Atlas messes with Cyber Nucleic Acid recovered from the fossils of an ancient beast from Cybertron under the very noses of the Autobots and the Decepticons. And when both factions discover what they did, they are furious. Now, a new yet old generation of beasts has awoken after millions of years in eternal slumber. And that faction is... the Dinobots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Now, please keep in mind that this is merely an introduction to an idea. And I will only continue it if enough people request me to. But for now, please enjoy the little prologue, as it were.**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY, and I don't own Transformers Prime either!***_

* * *

 _ **Introduction - Predacons and Dinobots!**_

* * *

 _ **Cybertron. A planet of sentient mechanical beings divided into two rival factions. The Decepticons and the Autobots. But eons ago, before Primus had even thought about creating these two factions, he had created far more primal life forms to inhabit the metal planet.**_

 _ **These creatures were beasts known as the Predacons and the Dinobots. The Predacons were a ruthless race of cybernetic beings that hunted and killed anything to survive. And just like their namesake, the Predacons were often modelled after many different species of predatory creatures. With the dragons of Earthling mythology being the rarest and most powerful Predacon species.**_

 _ **The Dinobots, however, were a more diverse and less savage race of Cybertronian creature, as they were modelled after all sorts of different dinosaurs rather than just predators. Plant eater, meat eater, exclusively fish eater, you name it, they were there. And they thrived much better than the Predacons because, unlike them, the Dinobots who were predators only took what they needed to survive. The Dinobots were also social creatures, living and traveling in large herds and small packs.**_

 _ **Both races were powerful in their own right, and they were always in conflict with one another. The Dinobots wanted to preserve the circle of life, while the Predacons seeked to eradicate all life and disrupt the balance of life and death. However, neither side would ever survive long enough to see the end of this never ending war.**_

 _ **A great cataclysm befell Cybertron, eradicating all of the Predacons and the Dinobots. No one knows just what this great cataclysm was. Some speculate that it was a meteorite that set off a chain reaction that destroyed much of the life on Cybertron. Other scholars theorize that climate change and disease did the Predacons and Dinobots in. But whatever the reason, these mighty creatures were enough to instill great fear into many. And also inspire great courage in others.**_

 _ **But once, when the Decepticons began to revive and recreate the Predacons, the humans of a kingdom called Atlas began experimenting with the Cyber Nucleic Acid from the fossils of a Dinobot. They did this in hopes of creating an ultimate weapon that they could unleash upon the Grimm that threaten their world. But they lacked the technology needed to clone a perfect Dinobot. So they did something so disgusting, it brought down the wrath of both the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the lone Predacon clone upon their entire kingdom.**_

 _ **They stole an infant from his mother and used him as a vessel to clone a Dinobot and have it grow up while being experimented on like nothing more than a common, every day test monkey! But what they didn't anticipate was for the boy's soul to be strong enough to turn the shell that made up his Dinobot body into its new vessel, thus keeping the boy alive even as a Cybertronian beast.**_

 _ **This is his story. The story of how the Dinobots returned and helped put an end to a great war. And stop an even greater cataclysm than the one that befell Cybertron.**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…?***_

* * *

 _ **It's just some random idea I had when I was watching the Predaking ark of Transformers Prime. It got me to thinking; 'What could make this show even better than the Predacons? The Dinobots, of course!'. And so, here we are with a little introductory prologue of sorts. If you guys want to see what I have cooked up for this story, please let me know. I'll even post some fanart that I plan to create.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I suppose I can't let this idea go to waste now can I? I might as well see what I can do with it and see if we can't make Transformers Prime even better by adding the Dinobots. You'll see just what it is that sets off the Autobots and causes them and the Decepticons to temporarily put aside their differences right here.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime!***_

* * *

 _ ***Dialogue Key***_

* * *

"Don't look behind door number two, Monty. It's time to play 'End of the Line, My Valentine'! Ger-Rony Ger-Ron-Ron-Ronny-Mooooo!" = Normal Speech

 _'Not the finish… anything but the finish…!' = Thoughts_

 **"YAAA HOO HOO HOO HOOEY!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **What are Dinobots?**_

* * *

In the Autobot base in Vale, the giant sentient machines were busy doing their own thing. Some with their human friends. Bumblebee and his friend, Rafael, were working on the boy's science project for school. Bulkhead and his human partner, a girl named Miko, were playing video games in the corner. Well, more like Miko was playing video games while Bulkhead watched. And a young man named Jack was learning more about close combat fighting from the only fembot in the group, Arcee.

And while this was going on, Ratchet and Optimus Prime we're busy speaking with Agent Fowler and Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of a school designed to train warriors to fight the ever increasing threat of the Grimm that inhabit this world. Something that both the Autobots and their enemy, the Decepticons, have put aside their differences in order to help destroy.

After all, in Megatron's words, 'it wouldn't do for the Decepticons to conquer this planet and leave these parasites alive on it.'. Not much of a reason for a truce, but the Autobots accepted it either way. For in order to save this planet from such creatures of evil that rival even the likes of Unicron, they'll need all the help they can get. Even Predaking and the two new Predacons Shockwave had unknowingly cloned on Cybertron, Skylynx and Darksteel, were willing to put aside their animosity towards the Autobots and Decepticons in order to destroy the Grimm. Something no one, not even Shockwave in all his logic, had seen coming.

"I'm telling you, Oz, I don't trust those scientists at Atlas to not do something stupid, reckless, and inhumane if they ever got their hands on the stuff that made those Predacons! Particularly, that self-righteous warmonger, Ironwood." Fowler said.

"It's called Cyber Nucleic Acid, or CNA, Fowler. And you're well within your rights to be wary of them." Ozpin replied. "I too don't trust James to not do something stupid should he somehow get his hands on CNA and use it for cloning purposes."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Ozpin. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus have recently informed us that an anonymous source has sent Atlas a small shipment of Cyber Nucleic Acid for their own experimentation. But this was not from Predacons. It was harvested from the fossilized remains of a similar species that lived alongside the Predacons in the ancient days of Cybertron. A race known as the Dinobots." Ratchet informed.

Ozpin and Fowler looked at each other. That phrase seemed so similar to the name of an ancient species of reptiles that lived on Remnant before the Brother Gods of Light and Darkness created the Grimm and Humanity and plunged the planet into eternal chaos.

"Dinobots. That term sounds very similar to the species name of an extinct species on our planet. Dinosaurs." Ozpin observed.

"Indeed. The Dinobots were Cybertron's equivalent of your world's Dinosaurs. They even displayed similar behavioral patterns, often migrating in large herds and hunting in small packs. And like the original Predacons, the Dinobots went extinct millions of Stellar Cycles ago during the great cataclysm on Cybertron." Optimus explained. "And if their CNA has truly been extracted from the fossilized remains of a Dinobot…"

"Then that means that Atlas is attempting to tamper with something they shouldn't be!" Ozpin exclaimed in realization. "We must stop them before they do something that will destroy us all!"

Ratchet nodded in agreement and began typing in codes into the scanners of their base to try and locate the laboratory where Atlas was no doubt experimenting with the DNA from the Dinobot fossils. It wasn't easy to find, but they locked on to their lab. An isolated area just outside of Atlas's borders.

"There they are!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Now that we know where they're hiding, we can strike and stop them from, hopefully, abusing the power of an ancient species." Optimus said. "Ratchet, open a Ground Bridge! Autobots, Transform and prepare to roll out!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Short chapter, I know. But I have a few questions I need answered before I can write anything longer. Here they are.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What should the beast mode of the Dinobot Leader be? Tyrannosaurus Rex, or Giganotosaurus?**_

 _ **2.) Do you want any other RWBY characters to become Dinobots? And if so, what do you want their Beast Modes to be?**_

 _ **3.) What do you guys want the main pairing for the story to be? (I ship anything that's NOT YAOI!)**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should this new Dinobot be taught by the Predacons the basics like hunting and wildlife survival as well as combat?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys, so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW and answer my questions. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Me Grimlock not kisser! Me Grimlock king!" = Normal Speech

 _'Not the finish… anything but the finish…!' = Thoughts_

 **"YAAA HOO HOO HOO HOOEY!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **-TFP- = Scene Transition**_

* * *

 _ **Atlas Lab - Project G.R.I.M.L.O.C.K.**_

* * *

Aboard the Decepticon warship known as the NEMESIS, the Decepticons and the Predacons were currently just doing their own thing as they tried to think of something to do. There was no maintenance that needed to be done on the ship, Predaking and his Predacons had already gone hunting and had no need or desire to feed at this time, they already took out a few large clusters of Grimm to buy the Hunters and Huntresses time to mobilize, and there's really nothing on the ship that needs scrubbing. Heck, Knockout didn't even feel like buffing his finish for once!

And you KNOW the boredom is serious if Knockout, of all mechs, doesn't want to buff his finish. Which is looking quite stunning, I must say.

"I'm so BORED! It's been forever since we did something nefarious!" whined Starscream as he hung upside down from a recently installed ceiling fan.

Hey, they may be machines, but even the Decepticons need a way to beat the heat every now and again. But while he too was bored, Shockwave, who was fiddling with a Remnant device called a Scroll, didn't quite enjoy the seeker's need to complain about his boredom.

"It has been fifteen minutes." Shockwave said.

"It's called hyperbole, Shockwave. Also, I think my processor is starting to go wonky from hanging upside down all day." Starscream replied. "How do those Bat Bots and Opossum Droids do it?"

He quickly got down and gave himself a moment to get the excess Energon flowing back into the rest of his body. Megatron himself was going through a little physical therapy after Knockout had replaced Solus Prime's arm with his own, seeing as how the Decepticons no longer had any use for the Forge of Solus Prime. And so, Megatron wanted his old arm back. Besides, he missed his Fusion Cannon.

That's when Starscream's optics widened and he grabbed an electric guitar from… somewhere.

"I've got a brilliant idea!"

The Decepticon Seeker strummed a cord, prompting the one-eyed Decepticon scientist to shake his head at the antics of his fellow Decepticon. Why this guy was still the Decepticon Army's Second-in-Command was beyond him.

"I seriously doubt that." Shockwave said dryly.

"Let's have a prank war!" Starscream suggested.

This caused Shockwave to look up from his Scroll and look at Starscream with a slight bit of appreciation. Though, you can't really tell due to his face only being a big eye.

"Starscream, maybe you aren't as dumb as you look." Shockwave remarked.

"Maybe I aren't, Shockwave." Starscream replied, causing Shockwave to lose his sense of appreciation for Starscream. "Maybe I aren't."

But they had no time to implement their prank war, as Megatron and Knockout walked into the main control room of the ship, the Decepticon Leader nursing his sore arm after the operation to have it put back on after the removal of Solus Prime's arm. The fact that he, once again, chose to not have anesthetic applied for the surgery just made it hurt worse. Thankfully for the former Cybertronian Gladiator, the pain has since dulled to a simply throb.

"Alright, Lord Megatron. Simply take it easy when using your arm for a few Solar Cycles, and if something doesn't feel quite right, just come see me." Knockout instructed, looking to the Cybertronian tablet for reference to Megatron's treatment.

"Thank you, Knockout." said Megatron.

That's when the main computer began beeping, catching the Decepticon Leader's attention. Who could possibly be calling him of all people? Surely not the Autobots? They may be in a ceasefire, but they surely wouldn't call the Decepticons. Would they?

Moving swiftly to answer the call, Knockout was quite surprised to find a transmission from Optimus Prime come through their channel.

"Prime. To what do I owe the… 'pleasure' of your call?" Megatron asked.

"Do not think this is simply a call to exchange pleasantries, Megatron. I have troubling news in regards to an ancient species found only on Cybertron. You know them well." Optimus informed. "They fought the Predacons on ancient Cybertron."

"The Dinobots… What could those extinct creatures possibly have to do with our situation on this planet? Or even the Grimm that plague it?" Megatron asked.

"Because an anonymous source has sent a small shipment of Cyber Nucleic Acid, recovered from the claws of a certain specimen discovered on Cybertron, to the military scientists of Atlas. And if my hunch is correct, they are likely tampering with something they shouldn't be." Optimus informed. "Myself and the other Autobots are en route to their present location, where they are no doubt using their technology in an attempt to clone Dinobots for their own purposes. If you wish to help us stop them, then follow the coordinates that are included in the attached file. I can only hope that you and your fellow Decepticons make the right decision this time. Optimus Prime, out."

And with that, the transmission ended. But popping up on their screen was the coordinates for the lab that Optimus mentioned. Though, Megatron was skeptical about what Optimus said, the fact remains. If Atlas manages to successfully clone Dinobots from Cyber Nucleic Acid using their inferior technology, then they could easily destroy both the Autobots AND the Decepticons. And Megatron wasn't about to let that happen.

' _If anyone's going to end the Autobots and conquer this world, it's going to be me!'_ snarled Megatron in his head.

"What should we do, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked.

"Input those coordinates into the Space Bridge, and get ready to fight! Bring in a small squadron of Vehicons for backup. Something tells me we'll need it." Megatron commanded. "And somebody get Predaking for this mission!"

Starscream and Shockwave looked at each other as they both reached the same conclusion, though they didn't say it out loud.

 _'Looks like our prank war will have to wait.'_

 _ **-TFP-**_

In a hidden lab outside of Atlas, several scientists were busy working on the kingdom's newest project. A mechanical menace that would be used to eradicate the foul creatures of Grimm that continue to plague their home. Using a strange substance called Cyber Nucleic Acid, which was given to them by an anonymous source, these scientists were hoping to clone a creature known as a Dinobot and use it as an attack machine meant to destroy Grimm. The head scientist calls it the...

 _ **G**_ rimm

 _ **R**_ epelling

 _ **I**_ ntuitive

 _ **M**_ echanical

 _ **L**_ ost

 _ **O**_ rganism

 _ **C**_ reated

 _ **K**_ iller

Quite the acronym for a bio organic machine designed to protect the people from the Grimm that plague the lands of Remnant, isn't it? And yet, that's exactly what they called it. But since the acronym was both too long and too confusing for most people to say correctly, they just call it Grimlock.

But there was a slight problem in the first cloning procedure. Their technology was not advanced enough to handle Cybertronian biology. And as such, the clones they tried to create from their limited supply kept dying due to their insufficient technology. So Ironwood gave them these specific orders.

Take the weakest child from a family, and use them as a base for the cloning process.

The other scientists looked at the General like he'd lost his mind. Separating a child from their family, no matter how strong the child was, was just cruel and inhumane! But they had no choice, as their head scientist, Doctor Watts, had already begun the cloning procedure using a child he stole from the Arc family. Their only son among, so far, five daughters.

He was sure that the human soul would make a fine base for the spark of the Dinobot to inhabit as the shell of a Dinobot molded itself around the human body. And so far, all is going well with the cloning procedure. But little did they know, they'll never get the chance to see their creation through to adulthood.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **If you haven't guessed already, it's Jaune who's going to be the Dinobot here. As an infant, he is taken from his family by Watts to be turned into the first clone Dinobot. However, I'm still not sure which I want to use for his Beast Mode; T-Rex or Giganotosaurus. I'd like your recommendations on which it should be. No offense to the original Grimlock, but I feel like using T-Rex is just too common and predictable a choice.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have up. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
